


Book 1 : Unexpected Year in Hogwarts

by Crescentine



Series: KaiShin and Hogwarts!AU [1]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, Jealous Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Multi, Oblivious Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan, Possessive Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, everyone loves shinichi, kaishin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crescentine/pseuds/Crescentine
Summary: It's finally the time for Shinichi to enter Hogwarts. He prepared for everything. Literally everything. The stuffs, books, money, wand, knowledge, even his mom that constantly bugging him about his first day at Hogwarts gonna be. But one thing he didn't prepare is meeting a certain person.Join Shinichi and how he's going through his first year in Hogwarts and everything doesn't always go the way he expected.__This is my first fic so be good pls.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Mouri Ran/Sera Masumi
Series: KaiShin and Hogwarts!AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186970
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Expected Preparation

Kudo family is famous for being the greatest wizards of the century.

Yuusaku was the youngest top graduate from Ravenclaw. He became the head of Auror office in Department of Magical Law Enforcement while being a writer in spare time. As he traveled, he became an unofficial detective, helping both magic and muggle cases too. Aside from Yuusaku, there was also the top ex Quidditch chaser from Gryffindor, the idol Yukiko who’s now become an actress in muggle world.

And to think their legacy is passed to their son, Kudo Shinichi, The genius child.

Shinichi loves to read every book his father have in their library and join his father cases since he was a kid. When he read the book of spells, her mother demonstrated them and taught many things. He is a quick learner. He learned many herbs, magical creatures, plantations, and potions all by himself. This is why he rarely played outside. His only friend beside Ran, a kid from his mother’s friend, and his neighbor, Prof. Agasa who also taught him basic stuff about brewing potion in his spare time.

So when he received his letter earlier than most kids, he’s certainly more than ready to become a wizard.

* * *

“Shinichi, come on! We’re nearing Diagon Alley! Hurry!”

Shinichi’s parents currently took him and his childhood friend for buying school supplies. Apparently his best friend, Ran is a muggle born. At least he knew someone there.

When they arrived at Diagon Alley, the first stop was to the pet store.

“Ah, it feels like yesterday that you got your letter, Shin-chan! You grow up so fast!” her mother got all teary.

“Well maybe because it _is_ yesterday, mom.” Shinichi sighed at his mother’s antique. His father handed her a napkin.

“Now now, Shinichi. Let your mother be. Why don’t you and Ran look around?” said his father.

Ran look around and found a pretty cat in grey fur and heterochromatic eyes of blue and green. She petted her and she purred. Ran smiled.

“I will take this please.”

Shinichi was still looking for his pet. He’s not really a cat person, let alone having toad. An owl could be an option but it doesn’t feel right. He looked around and found a raven. It’s the only raven at the store.

Shinichi eyed the raven and the raven tilted its head in question, as if it understood Shinichi. They look like they had a staring contest.

“I’ll take this, dad.” His father nodded and talked to the owner.

After buying pets, they ought to buy cauldrons, which Shinichi beg for the golden one and Yukio just couldn’t reject those puppy eyes. The school asked for pewter, but oh well. He already knew how to make basic potions, so why not learn something advance?

“Come along now! Let’s get you children a magic wand.”

As soon as they entered the Ollivanders, they greeted by a familiar face.

“Ah, the Kudo family. It’s been awhile! So it’s time for the young Kudo to make his history, right? I got just the thing.” Yuusaku smiled.

“Hello, Prof. Agasa. I heard you got called for teaching in Hogwarts this semester?” Agasa laughed while trying to find wands for the kids.

“Why yes. You see, they’re kind of short on staffs. Here you go, kids. Give them a try.”

Ran immediately got her wand made out of ebony wood and unicorn hair while Shinichi still trying out more. After 15 minutes, he almost wanted to give up, until Agasa brought him a black elegant wand-case.

“This one never find its owner for 10 years. I wonder if it suits you.”

Shinichi grabbed the elegant wand and the wand glowed. He murmured a light spell and the room became bright with warm golden light.

“Wow, I have never seen that wand react to someone since ever. That wand made from walnut wood with phoenix feather.”

Agasa smiled and hand him the box. Shinichi look at his wand in awe. He couldn’t believe his dream to become like his father coming true. He held it tightly.

After that, they went shopping for books, clothes, and everything else. He even got a Phoenix Quill. His parents (mom) love to spoil him. Checking their supplies, Shinichi nodded as everything has packed.

“I think that’s all, mom.”

“Alright~ how about we go to the famous ice cream parlor before we go home?”

Shinichi and Ran nodded excitingly.

“Well, Hogwarts still one week away. To the parlor~”


	2. Unexpected Encounter

Today is the day they’re going for the adventure in Hogwarts. They arrived and King’s Cross station at last. The Kudos became the center of the attention to everyone, be it muggle or wizards. Well, they are Kudo.

“Oh Shin-chan! You’re growing too fast. I expect you to send me a letter _every_ _week_.” His mother hugged him while crying. Exaggerating as always.

“There there, dear. I think we will visit him sooner. You can join me anytime.” Yuusaku smiled to his wife while Shinichi just snorted. He probably only wanted to escape his editors.

“If you need money, I already set your bank account in Gringotts Wizarding Bank. It has a lot there.” Said his mother, after she kissed his cheek.

“Take care, Shinichi.” Ran join them as soon as she finished saying goodbye to her mother.

After they made in through the platform 9¾, they stared in awe. They couldn’t believe they just went through and find a bunch of new people like them.

“Shinichi, I need to go to the toilet. You can go ahead, I'm going to wait for Sonoko and Kazuha.” Said Ran waved at him. Shinichi nodded.

“Don’t worry, I’ll save seats for you guys.”

A 'Thanks' heard from a far. Shinichi was about to grab his trolley but he just noticed his raven got a friend, a hawk, which standing near his cage.

“Watson, there you are. I’m sorry if _that_ _airhead_ scared you.”

_'Watson? As in from Sherlock Holmes?’_

Shinichi turned to look at the blonde who was walking towards him. The blonde bowed as an apology.

“Sorry for causing you trouble. He usually won’t run away when outside the cage _.”_ The man unconsciously gritted his teeth. Shinichi wonder what happened.

“That’s okay. He’s not bothering my- oh right! You name your hawk Watson, right? Mine's Arthur.”

The owner of the owl stared in wide eyes.

“Arthur? Then are you perhaps-”

“A Sherlock Holmes fan?” Shinichi grinned and show the book he currently holding. _The Sign of Four._ The blonde smiled excitedly while extend his hand.

“My name is Hakuba Saguru. It’s a pleasure to meet fellow Sherlock’s fan.” Shinichi took his hand and shook it.

“Hakuba? The Metropolitan Police chief?” asked Shinichi as the same time as his book slipped from his hand. He wondered how he dropped it before shrugging it off and kneeled to grab it.

“Yes, indeed. And you are?”

“I’m- um…. I don’t mean to be rude, but is your hair usually green?”

Shinichi look back at Hakuba again only to find his hair suddenly in green. He’s kind of surprise, and barely muffled a laugh escaped from his mouth with his hand. The blonde gritted his teeth and look around angrily.

“Ugh! That- that _jerk_!”

A girl ran to them look apologetically to the once blonde.

“Sorry Saguru! I wasn’t keeping an eye on him.” The girl Ran(?), or not, apparently a close friend of Hakuba, based on the first name basis. Hakuba started to search for someone. His face looked like he’s about to kill.

“Where are you, you little-”

Shinichi startled as suddenly someone grab him by shoulders causing him to stumble backwards a little. Before he could turn around, the man hushed him.

“Shh! don’t look back. I’m hiding from him” And Shinichi stilled on reflex.

That of course didn’t hide him long enough. Hakuba noticed and look behind him angrily.

“You idiot! Turn my hair back!” the man behind him still using him as a shield.

“Never!” Shinichi could feel the stranger stuck his tongue out behind him.

“Why you-!”

Before Shinichi got drag into fight, he grabbed his wand and quickly murmured a spell to change Hakuba's hair back.

“There, I helped you. Now, can you please stop fighting with me in the middle?”

Shinichi turned around and look up to see the taller man. His heart stopped a beat.

The guy in front of him has a brown shaggy hair and a handsome grin. But what made Shinichi mesmerized were his eyes. Two pools of beautiful shade of indigo that Shinichi gladly stared for a long time. Well at least until the man snapped him out with puff smoke and a blue rose.

“Aw, you’re no fun~ But sorry for making you as a shield. That prick must have a stick stuck up in his ass.” The handsome man snickered and handed him the rose. “You’re cute though” he winked.

Shinichi didn’t know how to respond, so he accepted the rose. ‘ _Why does my face feel so warm?’_ thought Shinichi. Before the man could say more, the girl before smack his head and bow to Shinichi.

“Ouch-!”

“Sorry for bothering you. This man is a problematic one. My name is Nakamori Aoko. You must be-”

“Kudo Shinichi. It’s nice to meet you, daughter of inspector Nakamura.” Shinichi smiled.

He knew that Nakamura Ginzo is a muggle who work as inspector dealing with thievery in the police. He was there when dad helped him in a case. Aoko smile happily.

“I heard many things from my father about your family, Kudo-kun! Greatest detective, son of a powerful wizard and everything.” Aoko beamed

The charming man snorted.

“My family is the greatest, Ahoko. You will see that I’m gonna beat you, Mr. Prodigy.”

The man smirked, looking at Shinichi deeply. That look of challenge and rivalry made Shinichi shivered, thinking that this year will be something with this person in his life. But what Shinichi didn’t know is that for Kaito, that look also mean something else. Intrigued and, well,

_Desire?_

“And who are you to say that exactly?” Shinichi asked.

“Well, Mr. Cute face,” _Ugh!_ “My name is-”

The sound of train engine took their attention also the voice of, _Prof. Agasa?_

“Hurry up kids! The train will be departed in one minute!”

Shinichi just remembered that Ran and others were waiting for him. Immediately they all rushed to the train and got separated. Shinichi found a seat with a familiar tan hair friend of him.

“Oi, Kudo! What took ye' so long. Kazuha an’ others arrived already. They’re in the dining area buying snack for da' trip.”

Shinichi sat down tiredly and sighed.

“Shut up, Hattori. I got held up by other kids. Two guys and a girl. Apparently two of three are kids from the law enforcement like us. Hakuba and Nakamori.”

The man in front of him is Hattori Heiji. He’s the son of former chief from Police Dept. who’s now working in DMLE as Hit wizard. He and Shinichi are rivals as well as close friends. The called rival was currently eyeing his pocket though.

“Uh-huh. And who gave ya' the blue rose?”

_Blush!_ Shinichi just remembered the rose he got from the man before. _Curse Hattori and his sharp eyes!_ He still hasn’t got his name though. Thankfully, Ran and Kazuha arrived.

“Shinichi! Finally we see you.” She offered Shinichi a chocolate frog which he declined politely.

“I thought you’re with Sonoko too?” Shinichi asked, though, he probably know the answer.

Kazuha who shared her treats with Heiji reply.

“We were. Until she met a cute guy, accordin’ to ‘er, an' chat in da’ dinin' area. I think his name is Makoto or somethin’.”

Typical Sonoko. Shinichi rolled his eyes and tried to sleep instead of reading his book like he planned to, trying to distract himself from thinking of that person with indigo eyes. He could hear Ran having trouble with the frog while Heiji almost barf from the candy that also tastes like barf. Now that’s a sight to see.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the other section of the train.

“Sorry to disturb you miss, but other seats are taken. Do you mind?” Said a man, with his two other companions.

The girl in front of him looked at him for a second and then shrugged.

“Go ahead.” She smirked.

The indigo eyes shuddered at the girl creepiness but he poker face. The other girl which is her childhood friend smiled and introduced herself.

“Hello, my name is Nakamori Aoko. This is Hakuba Saguru and this one is-”

“Kuroba Kaito, at your service.” Kaito grinned and gave her a yellow rose. The mysterious girl hummed first then accepted.

“Koizumi Akako.”

“By the way Kaito,” said Aoko while sitting beside him.

“I can’t believe _the_ Kudo will attend in our year! I wonder what house he will join.” Saguru joined in.

“I bet he will be in Ravenclaw like me. A fellow genius as well as Holmes fan is destined to be there.” Said Hakuba, remembering their pleasant conversation.

Kaito sighed dramatically. The pretty kid with sapphire eyes and a cute face get along with Hakuba prick? _This_ _is_ _nightmare._

Kuroba family is famous for their wizardry too. Kuroba Toichi is a legendary wizard who’s famous as a magician in muggle world too. He became a magician to show that everyone (muggles) can have a little magical life too. How he could made ‘magic’ from mere tricks are beyond everyone.

Toichi was a great rival to none other Yuusaku and able to beat him in some occasion. Her mother is also a great witch as well an expert potion maker. They’re both also from Slytherin. Meaning they’re powerful wizards.

So to meet another powerful family made him excited. He heard that a Kudo will join this year which means a worthy rival to have.

That was, before he meet _the_ Kudo Shinichi.

_He’s completely smitten._

He remembered how small he is when he pulled him to his chest (kind of) and how he blushed when he gave him the rose.

He wanted him. No. He _desired_ him.

_Jesus_ , _he’s_ _11 for heaven’s sake_! But Kaito couldn’t help it. He really like the brunette. And as a Kuroba would say.

‘ _What Kuroba wants, is what Kuroba gets'_ thought Kaito while smirking to the window scenery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uhm, I know like, they're basically children, but I kind of want to have romance between them. Don't worry, there won't anything more than innocent cute kisses, cause they're still young. But I want to show how possessive Kaito can be. He IS a thief after all :)


	3. Unexpected Sorting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little note to know about staffs in this AU,
> 
> Yuusaku – temporary headmaster.   
> Megure – headmaster who’s on a business trip.  
> Shuichi – Teacher for defending against dark arts.  
> Agasa – teacher for potions  
> Sato – teacher for history of magic (Head of Ravenclaw)  
> Sharon – teacher for Transfiguration. (Head of Slytherin)  
> Chiba – teacher for Herbology  
> Takagi – teacher for Charms (Head of Gryffindor)  
> Shiratori – teacher for flying class (Head of Hufflepuff)  
> Jodie – Teacher for Astronomy  
> James – Teacher for Magical Creatures  
> Araide – School healer/doctor
> 
> Now, unto the story.

As they arrived, the kids stared in awe to the castle in front of him.

_Hogwarts._

“Welcome to Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. My name is Takagi and I’ll be taking you to sorting ceremony.” The lean man with a scarf led them into the dining room.

Shinichi somehow got pushed to go first. As he entered, all eyes on him. He has a resemblance to his father after all. He could see Prof. Agasa in the teacher section. _He will probably teach alchemy and potions. And for the other teachers, I see Miss. Sato? As well as- wait what?!_

“Dad?!”

The 'dad' of Shinichi just smile at his boy while the little Kudo stared in horror. _He dares to be here and neglect his editors and his job? Oh my god I have the most irresponsible dad in the world._

“Ahem, welcome first years. My name is Kudo Yuusaku and I will be your headmaster for a while. As you can see there will be-”

Shinichi tuned out the rest of his speech, not wanting to hear his dad.

“Psst! Hey Kudo, I didn’t know that yer father’s the headmaster ‘ere.” Said Hattori whispering. Shinichi still rubbed his temple.

“I didn’t either. I don’t know if I should be happy or drag his body back to work. Probably the second.”

“Well isn’t it great, Shinichi? Uncle Yuusaku will be around!” Said Ran happily.

It’s not that Shinichi didn’t want to see his dad. If his dad here, then…

A chestnut brown hair who is his mom waved at him excitedly from her seat. Her movements made some students look at Shinichi and murmured.

_“Isn’t that the famous actress, Kudo Yukiko?”_

_“Yeah. I mean, THE Kudo Yuusaku is here as the temporary headmaster.”_

_“So that means that kid is The Kudo?!”_

_“I bet he’s in Ravenclaw like his dad.”_

_“Yeah, but his mother is Gryffindor.”_

_“Hey, his parents both powerful wizards, I bet Slytherin will be it”_

Not even a day and everyone already talked about him. He rubbed his throbbing head. The attention just too much and he would like some peace and quiet. He’s never a people-person.

When he felt like he’s about to pass out, a hand grabbed his and pulled him back a little so he leaned to the person’s chest. Shinichi felt déja-vu all over again.

“Don’t like the attention too much, huh? I don’t like it either with all their eyes are on you.”

Shinichi felt his heart beats faster when he heard that familiar voice next to his ear, whispering gently. _Just what did he mean by that?!_

He turned around to find the pair of indigo stared back at him with a smirk. Shinichi gulped. He couldn’t focus on the small chattering talk about the other famous wizard family as he still look at the taller brunette.

“Alright, let’s begin the sorting!” he snapped out as his father said that then let Miss Sato called the students' name.

Shinichi asked the man in front of him.

“You... who are you?” The man pondered a bit before he grinned and hand him another rose. This one is violet, means love at first sight, not that Shinichi notice. He took the rose.

“You will found out soon enough, Shin-chan.” Said the rose-giving man. Shinichi stilled.

“You-! Don’t call me that. Please.”

“Nope! A cute name for a cute person. Shin-chan is Shin-chan~”

He could see why Hakuba is annoyed by him. _Speaking of Hakuba…_

“Hakuba Saguru!”

Hakuba went to front and sit while the sorting hat does the job.

_“Ah, yes. What a fellow intellectual. The answer, though, says a different story. Your head may think it’s different, but one takes time to know where their heart truly lays. Hufflepuff!”_ Claps from the Hufflepuff table can be heard. Hakuba froze in shock for a while, not expecting Hufflepuff would be his house, but then he walked to the table.

Shinichi wondered where he will be. He set himself on getting Ravenclaw.

“Mouri Ran!” Ran excitedly went to the stool, almost knocking it.

“ _Hmmm. We got ourselves a brave girl. I see you can do martial arts too. I feel your courageous path will bring you here. Gryffindor!”_ Cheers heard from the Gryffindor.

Ran waved at Shinichi as she walked to the table. He waved back. Everything went fast for a second as he anticipating his turned.

“Aoyama Kazuha!”

“ _Hufflepuff!”_

“Haibara Ai!”

“ _Ravenclaw!”_

“Koizumi Akako!”

“ _Slytherin!”_

“Masumi Sera!”

“ _Ravenclaw!”_

_“_ Nakamori Aoko!” kaito nodded back to Aoko, encouraging her.

“ _Hufflepuff_!” Aoko smiled brightly and walk to her table.

“Hattori Heiji!”

“ _Gryffindor_!”

“Kyougoku Makoto!”

_“Slytherin!”_

“Suzuki Sonoko!”

_“Slytherin!”_

“Kudo Shinichi!”

The room silenced. No one dared to speak as they all focused on the main star of the day. Shinichi calmly walked to the stool and sit as the hat being put on him.

_“Well well well, a rare gem indeed. You make me hard to put you to where you will be. Everything suit you in every way. You sense of justice and fair puts you in Hufflepuff… but that lineage, trully fit in Slytherin…”_

Shinichi had his heart pounding, eyes clenching tight. He was so sure he will be a Ravenclaw. So why is he even nervous about this?

“ _What’s this? You want to be in Ravenclaw? Well you sure are one, I know your father”_

Shinichi puffed his chest in proud. He is a fellow intellectual after all. But now, something just fell off about going to Ravenclaw.

_“However, I know what beyond human could think. Where your heart is truly fit the most. You might not see it now, but I know where your destiny lies ahead.”_

Shinichi widen his eyes.

_“Gryffindor!”_

Well that’s unexpected. He really doesn’t know what to say. He looked at his dad who nodded at him. He nodded back and walk to the table. Gryffindor is….. Loud. Even the color screams red at him. Shinichi met Ran who is excited to see him.

“Shinichi! We’re in the same house!” said Ran hugging him.

“Unfortunately.” Said Heiji from across the table. He smirked to Shinichi. “Just because we’re in da' same house, it won’t stop me from- wait, seriously, where do ya get all of these roses?!”

Shinichi blushed again. Curse Hattori and his sharp eyes. Again. Fortunately, before he had to say anything, a shout of a name distracted him.

_“Kuroba Kaito!”_

Thump! Shinichi turned his head look to the mysterious guy who now walked to the front. He gasped a little in surprise. His sudden movement when he looked at him went noticed by Heiji.

“Oi, Kudo! Ya know that guy? He kinda looks like you but with a crazy bed hair.” Shinichi ignored Heiji.

_'Kuroba_ _,_ _huh_ _?’_ Shinichi eyed him in wonder.

The said Kaito stood proud in front of them and took a seat, grinning.

_“Oh! Your magic sure is powerful, and those mischief behavior of yours. I can see a heart as brave as a lion… but also as wicked as a snake. You’re hard to decide…”_

Shinichi didn’t know why but he’s curious on what house he will be.

_“_ _Ravenclaw!”_

He couldn’t believe it! _That_ _guy? In_ _Ravenclaw?!_

Kaito walked to his table. He could feel Shinichi’s eyes on him so he looked back and smirked.

Shinichi hurriedly look to other way, calming his rapid heartbeat. _Why my heart is beating so fast?! He even looked cocky too!_ Meanwhile Kaito just snickered at how cute he is.

His father who observed everything just smiled at his behavior. Who knew Toichi’s son showed interest with his son. Especially that kind of interest. He let go of his wife’s hand that’s currently busy taking picture of her 'Shin-chan' and stood up.

“Alright. For the head of houses we have Mr. Takagi for Gryffindor, Mr. Shiratori for Hufflepuff, Mr. Shuichi for Ravenclaw, and Miss Sharon for Slytherin.” The said teacher stood to let the students know.

“Now that everything is settled, let’s have a feast!”

* * *

“So you’re the son of the headmaster, right?”

“How old are you? I hear you’re not eleven!”

“Do you want to check out Hogwarts' library with us?”

“Do you have a lover?”

“Your dad is an author right? Do you like books? What kind of books do you like?”

Shinichi just got bombarded with all of the questions from his classmates as well as upperclassmen.

“Yes, I’m ten not eleven, I would love to, and again I’m ten, and lastly yes, I love reading mystery books, specifically Sherlock Holmes.”

When all the students done tormenting him with questions and continue the feast, a hand locked his neck for a hug and ruffled his head. He didn’t need to see who the culprit is.

“Hattori, Stop strangling me!” said Shinichi.

“Hey, I just give ye' a hug! Yer quite popular ya know?” Said the tan man as he continued ruffling his hair.

Suddenly a cough behind them caught their attention.

“Kudo-san. Can’t say it’s a shame for both of us not at the Ravenclaw table. But differences aside, do you want to check out the library in the future?” Said Saguru while smiled at him. Heiji just stared at the stranger.

“Just who are ye to Kudo?” ask Heiji cautiously. It’s not unusual to see new people approach Shinichi for ulterior motives.

“I believe it’s none of your concern.” Hakuba irritated from the nosy kid.

Heiji whispered to Shinichi.

“Who’s da' guy with a stick stuck up his ass?” Shinichi pushed Heiji calmly.

“Hattori, this is Hakuba Saguru, the one I met in the station before. He’s a fellow Sherlock fan. Hakuba-san, this is Hattori. My loud and unfortunately friend of mine.”

“Hey!”

Heiji objected but Shinichi just snickered.

“Oi, Shinichi, Ran, Heiji! Congrats on getting Gryffindor.”

Kazuha approached his table followed by Sonoko, and Aoko.

“Hey Aoyama-san, Nakamori-san and, ugh, Sonoko.” Shinichi waved at them while Sonoko glared at him. Aoko tilted her head.

“Eh? Saguru? What are you doing here?” Hakuba's face became a little pink.

“Aoko! I’m just catching up with Kudo-san. What are you doing here?” Hakuba look embarrassed being caught in Gryffindor's table.

“Well Aoko met Kudo-kun's friends and be friends with them.” Said Aoko, smiling to her new friends warmly.

A few seconds after they chatted, laughters can be heard in Ravenclaw table as a guy standing wide eyes with neon hair.

A 'Mr. Kuroba, no magic to violate others!’ can be heard, followed by 'but I’m not using any magic!' after.

Aoko felt embarrassed because of her childhood friend and Hakuba just shook his head.

“He’s the same troublemaker as he’ll ever be. This is pure nightmare.”

“What did you say, Hakuba?~”

And as if on cue, Hakuba’s hair turn into blue. Kaito snickered.

“There you go. Maybe your hair will get you to Ravenclaw instead~”

Hakuba stormed to the toilet to wash his hair. Shinichi tried to sniffle his laugh while Hattori clutching his stomach, not even holding back. Aoko just sighed while the others giggled.

After few introductions and chats, Ran talked to the other Gryffindor, Heiji focused on foods on the table and the others went to their tables to continue their feast except Kaito. Shinichi wondered why he’s still here.

“So, Kuroba-”

“Kaito.” Said Kaito while making card tricks with his hands. Shinichi raised an eyebrow.

“What do you mean, Kuro-?”

“Kaito. Call me Kaito.” Kaito grinned, Shinichi huffed.

“Why would I-!”

A finger pressed into his lips, silencing him. Kaito got closer and smirked, noses almost touching.

“It’s Kaito, Shin-chan. Ka-i-to~”

Shinichi blushed and look the other way as he slapped the finger on his lips. Kaito just grinned more at his gesture.

“Say it.”

“W-what?! No.” Shinichi puffed his cheeks which look very cute in Kaito’s eyes.

“Say it~”

“Why?!”

After a long staring competition, Shinichi sighed in defeat. _He’s not going to back down, isn’t he?_

“K-ka-kai…to…” _why he got embarrassed, for crying out loud?!_

Kaito nodded in approval, sit back and play with his cards again.

“What is it, Shin-chan?~”

Shinichi could hear a stifled laugh from his childhood friend next to him. He ignored her and regained his composure.

“S-so, why you learn to do magic tricks when you can do magic? I heard Kuroba is one of the most powerful wizards too.”

“Well, Shin-chan, to be able to make a magic _without_ the help of the magic itself sounds fun, right?”

“……right.” Shinichi clearly give up arguing about Kaito’s logic.

“Well, Shin-chan,” said Kaito while sat next to him, his face resting on his hand on the table. He clearly made himself comfortable despite in the wrong house.

“How about you? Why do you like mystery so much? I heard from that Hakuba prick.”

And with that, they started to get to know each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah. Kaito has an obsession for Shinichi, while Shinichi is cute when he's so dense.
> 
> Anyway, yeah. Everyone likes Shinichi. Saguru, Heiji, Kaito, and others. It's like a cute child's crush. Or kind of like first love.


	4. Unexpected Tragedy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little note about students,
> 
> Shinichi – Gryffindor (pureblood, both powerful)  
> Kaito – Ravenclaw (pureblood, both powerful)  
> Ran – Gryffindor (muggle born)  
> Sera – Ravenclaw (pureblood, one’s powerful)  
> Heiji – Gryffindor (pureblood, one’s powerful)  
> Kazuha – Hufflepuff (muggle born)  
> Saguru – Hufflepuff (halfblood, decent)  
> Akako – Slytherin (pureblood, both powerful)  
> Aoko – Hufflepuff (half blood, not powerful)  
> Haibara – Ravenclaw (pureblood, one’s powerful)  
> Sonoko – Slytherin (pureblood, but not powerful)  
> Makoto – Slytherin (pureblood, decent)  
> Eisuke - Hufflepuff (Muggle born)  
> More to come.
> 
> that's their houses and their parents' background. Now to the story.

Shinichi couldn’t believe his eyes. The bright red and golden color. This is going to be hard to get used to it. He admired Gryffindor’s bravery, but he just couldn’t stand of their loudness and being eccentric.

He’s pretty sure his place was meant for Kaito. He’s the one who is energetic and loud, not Shinichi. But oh well.

He lay on the bed, tired from all of the attention from the whole students. Not only that, he kept thinking about Kaito. He sighed and tried to sleep.

* * *

A few weeks went by. It became a habit that Shinichi got his finger bit by Arthur the raven, asking him to wake up.

“Oi Kudo! ya awake yet?”

Heiji's voice was surely loud every morning. Shinichi rubbed his eyes and said.

“Yeah, give me ten minute.”

“Alright. I’ll wait outside the dorm with Mouri-neechan. ”

Shinichi quickly prepared himself and went outside dormitory and found Heiji who’s currently with Hakuba?

“Good morn- Hakuba-san?” Said Shinichi in confused. He could see Heiji got irritated.

“Good morning, Kudo-san. I figure we could walk together to the dining hall” Said Hakuba calmly.

“Like I said before, _Why?!”_ said Heiji annoyed. Ran came with Kazuha, joining in.

“It’s okay Hattori-kun! The more the merrier.” Said Ran.

“So what’s our schedule for today?” asked Shinichi as they walk together. Ran gave him a sheet but also read it to them.

“We’re having Charms until lunch and after that a potion class with Hufflepuff and flying class before dinner.”

“Hufflepuff, huh.” Smirked Heiji while looking at Saguru, challenging him. Saguru looked back with the face says _'you're_ _on_!’

Shinichi sighed. This is going to be a long day.

* * *

“Alright, class. Today we will continue learning about spells.” Said Mr. Takagi.

As the genius Shinichi is, it seemed he already learn about the levitating spell, so he demonstrate it when Mr. Takagi asked about volunteering.

“I impressed, Mr. Kudo. Or rather to be expected from you. You already mastered _Wingardium Leviosa_. 10 points for you, Mr. Kudo.”

Hattori gritted his teeth. If _he’s_ the one who got ask, he able to shows off too. Little did he know, he still stuck on unable to pronounce it right. Maybe because of his accent?

Charms went pass quickly and after lunch it’s time for potion class.

“Afternoon class, it’s time for potion class with me, Prof. Agasa. For today’s lecture…”

Shinichi look at Haibara, Prof. Agasa foster kid as well as his neighbour, who rubbed her hands together creepily. He decided that he didn’t want to know.

Shinichi who’s sitting next to Ran looked at Heiji who smirked at Hakuba. Shinichi decided that he’s going to beat both of them.

“….It’s called cure for boils. Do any of you know the ingredients?” Shinichi immediately raised his hand.

“Yes, Shinichi-kun?”

“It contains horned slugs, porcupine quills, and snake fangs.”

“Very good. 10 points for Gryffindor. Now you can pay attention as I demonstrate.”

As Agasa finished, the kids started making one. Shinichi used to making this so he finished faster than the rest.

“Marvelous, Shinichi-kun. Not only you finished first, you made it excellent. More 15 points for you.”

Shinichi smirked at Hattori who’s having a hard time following instruction while Hakuba looked like he made a slight mistake. It seems that potions are not for Hattori after all. He looked at Haibara beside Prof. Agasa and shivered. It’s like watching an evil witch in action, he didn’t even dare to ask her what she’s making.

Shinichi used to study potions with her back in Prof. Agasa's lab, so he knows how professional she is. And how, uh, creative she is.

As for flying class, they do it with Hufflepuff and the flying instructor, Mr. Shiratori.

“For today, we’re going to review last week lesson. Go ahead and stand next to your broom. Say ‘up’ but don’t get on first. We’ll wait for everyone.”

Of course for Shinichi this means nothing as he flew a lot with his mom. But some of the students need time to success. When he saw them snickered at his classmate Ran who kept failing, he couldn’t bear seeing it.

He put down his broom and went to Ran who look frustrated.

“You okay, Ran?”

“’m fine… just… peachy.”

Shinichi just snickered at his best friend's pout.

“Ran, you don’t command the broom. You have to put feelings. Why don’t you try saying it with please?” joked Shinichi at the end, lightened her mood.

Ran brightened up and say 'up, please' to the broom. Surprisingly, _it_ _worked_. Ran beamed.

“Ah, thanks Shinichi!” Shinichi made his broom up too and grinned to her.

“anytime, Ran.”

As they tried to fly, Shinichi found it uncomfortable for him to fly from it jerks a lot and end up almost falling and being laughed by Heiji. Shinichi cursed. Either the broom is weird or he’s simply sucks.

_‘Hattori will never let this slide if this keeps happening. Let’s see, let’s see.’_ Shinichi got an idea. Instead of sitting on the broom,

He _stood_ on the _broom_.

Ignoring his classmates’ ruckus, Shinichi tried leaning and it moved forward. Shinichi grinned. Standing on it gave him more balance from the unsteady broom.

'Yosh, this will be just like skateboarding.’ And in few seconds he flew fast through their classmates.

“Mr. Kudo! That’s not how you use the br- Ugh, it’s not like he can hear me now.”

The students below watched in awe as Shinichi flew around the field.

Shinichi looked ahead of him and saw Hattori and Hakuba tried knocking each other off. Shinichi smirked. He bypassed them, startling both of them and almost fell.

“Oi, Kudo! Don’t startle me- wait, why are you _standing_ on the broom?!” said Heiji looked at him panicked.

Shinichi just snickered while the two still fight each other. Heiji pushed Hakuba and he fell, made Mr. Shiratori scolded him and made him responsible to help him. He then continue flying and enjoying the breeze, not minding how unusually shaky the broom is.

Until one of the Hufflepuff slammed into him.

“Shinichi!” “Kudo!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it wrong to make it a cliffhanger? This chapter kind of short too, isn't it.
> 
> Oh well, bless thy soul.


	5. Unexpected Help

In History of Magic class, a certain prankster bored his mind. He couldn’t even prank anyone since its Ms. Sato’s class. He might get killed by Ms. Sato instead of detention.

So he just dozed off. He sat next to Akako, a Slytherin, who’s surprisingly tolerable. Creepy? Yes. But before she stared at him weirdly since her curse didn’t affect him at all.

Koizumi Akako got cursed by her own mother who made every weak hearted men fall for her and she can turn them into slaves. But she’s not using her mother’s ‘help’, believing her own power is enough to be a powerful witch.

So yeah, since she’s not harming anyone, she’s okay in his book. He just has to be careful not to prank her like last time. Kaito shivered.

Akako's call snapped him back to reality and he look at her questioningly. Akako pointed at the window so he turned to the window.

His eyes got wide when he look at his cute brunette outside doing something dangerous.

His Shin-chan was flying with his broom while _standing_ on top off it. _That broom looks off though,_ thought Kaito.

_Did someone enchant it?_

His train of thoughts got cut off as Shinichi’s about to collide with one of the Hufflepuff who can’t control his broom. Kaito cursed.

As Ms. Sato called his name for hundreds time to answer her question, Kaito just grabbed his wand and aim to the window.

“ _Evenesco.”_ And the window vanished in instant.

Sato shocked at what Kaito’s doing.

"Kuroba! What are you-"

Kaito jumped out.

“ _Accio_ _Horcrux broom!”_

“KUROBA!”

* * *

Shinichi crashed into a tower leaving his broom hovering in the midair. The only thing that prevented him from a nasty fall was he was clutching to one of the tower's popped brick. The hard throbbing at his head made him couldn’t think a single spell right now as his vision became a little blurry.

“Kudo! Hang on!”

As Hattori about to fly to him suddenly Shinichi lost his grip.

Shinichi closed his eyes tightly and prepared for a long fall, but then an arm pulled him and hugged him, securing him.

Shinichi felt the familiar warm from the embrace. He tried to focus on his savior and found those indigo again with that charming smile.

Shinichi’s face became red in instant, so he hid it in Kaito’s chest which Kaito just laughed softly.

They arrived at the ground and the students gather around to Shinichi.

“Kudo, are you okay?!” Said Hattori.

“…I’m… fine…? M-my head is…. Ugh… throbbing though.” Said Shinichi. He wobbled as they land and Kaito hold him, preventing him to fall.

The guy who crashed into Shinichi came to them and bowed his head.

“Ah! I’m so sorry! It just that, I don’t know what happened to my broom and- it’s my first time and-”

Shinichi wanted to dismiss her but a cold stare cut her rambling apology first.

The field became tense as Kaito looked at her coldly. Even Hakuba was surprised to see the usual happy-go-lucky Kaito became serious and scary.

“Who are you?”

The guy looked nervous and Kaito’s not wavering. Instead he hugged Shinichi closer with his left hand.

“U-um… Hondou Eisuke...”

Kaito grinned but not a happy one. All of the students shivered at the Slytherin. Meanwhile Shinichi is just clutching his head, not focusing on his surroundings. He hit his head pretty hard after all.

“Well, _Hondou-kun_ ~ If I find you, or any of you make **my** Shin-chan hurt again,-” Kaito’s eyes glint.

“-I will not be as forgiving as this time.”

Eisuke gulped.

“Ugh….” Shinichi moaned in pain. A blood trailed down his face snapped Kaito back to Shinichi. Shinichi brought his hand down from clutching his head, only to find blood on his palm. Kaito rubbed Shinichi's temple to soothe the pain.

“Mr. Kudo! Is he okay?”

“Kuroba! Explain to me this instance!”

Two teachers came to him and Kaito started talking normal while treating first aid to Shinichi who’s barely keeping his conscious.

“I’m sorry, Miss Sato. But when I looked at the window, I saw Shin-, um Kudo got thrown out from his broom and crashed the tower. I immediately saved him.” Said Kaito while wiping the blood.

“May I?” asked Kaito while carrying Shinichi bridal style. Sato sighed.

“Alright, let’s take him to the infirmary. Dr. Araide will help you. Shiratori, dismiss your class early.”

“Wait, Miss Sato. I’ll come too. I-I owe an explanation.” Said Eisuke.

As Shinichi got to the infirmary, he already passed out. Dr. Araide quickly treated him while Sato heard the story.

“So because of you, Mr. Hondou, Shinichi, who ride the broom carelessly, fell and you, Kuroba, jumped out to save him?” they both nodded.

“I swear the broom was out of control! B-but I guess I’m a clumsy person too” said Eisune sheepishly.

“Well either way, Shinichi fell and if it’s not because I saved him, things would get uglier.” Said Kaito grumpily.

Sato sighed for hundred times. _'Not only he casted an advanced spells, he acted quick to saved Shinichi. He can already ride a broom nicely too. As expected from Kuroba Toichi’s son.’_

“You may have saved Kudo-kun from this, which I'm grateful for. But a penalty will come after this, _Ku-ro-ba_.” Sato looked at Kaito with devious smile.

Kaito only gulped.

A jolt of pain brought him towards wakefulness. He could feel his head start throbbing but not as hard as before.

He realized he’s currently lay down on a bed. His left hand went to rub his head only to find unable to do so. He opened his eyes and focusing on the dimmed light in the room.

When he looked at his hand, he saw someone holding it tightly while sleeping on the chair with his head on the bed. His small movement stirred him towards wakefulness, made Shinichi could see his face through his sleepy eyes.

“….Shin…chan?”

That name and his sleepy voice surely jolt him awake. He stood up into sitting position but the fast movement gave him a headache.

Kaito, who’s just woke up, gently pushed Shinichi so his back lean against the bedpost.

“Ugh… it hurts…”

“Woah, slow down, Shin-chan. Let me grab you some water.”

Kaito gave him the water which Shinichi replied with a 'thanks' and drank it. After the headache calmed down, Shinichi took a good look at Kaito again.

_Kaito saved me._ Shinichi heart started pounding faster. Unable to look at Kaito’s face, he looked down.

Kaito who saw this just tilted his head in confusion.

“….you.” _What?_

“I’m sorry, what?” said Kaito unable to hear his soft voice.

“…ank y…” Kaito looked at him gently and tilted the Gryffindor's chin to see his face. His genuine smile made Shinichi's heart beat faster.

“Can you repeat it to me, Shin-chan? I can’t hear you.”

Shinichi’s face got redder. At this point, he really questioning if he got a fever or something. He bashfully looked the other way even if he couldn’t turn his head because of Kaito's hand.

Kaito cooed at how cute his Shinichi become.

“T-thank you, Kaito… F-for saving me…”

This time his voice was soft but Kaito could hear him clearly. His eyes got wide for a second and then Kaito scooted him a little and hugged him, caressing his hair.

“Anytime, Shinichi.”

_H-his first name!_

Shinichi clutched Kaito’s robe tightly, feeling embarrassed, while Kaito continue to pat Shinichi.

“Anyway, Shin-chan, I can’t believe you stood on the broom like that!” Shinichi groaned. It’s not his fault that it’s not his usual broom.

“Well, it’s not that you’re unable to fly and all. You don’t have any balance. If you do that again when you’re not skilled enough, i probably won’t be able to save you twice!”

Shinichi could understand that. He didn’t know why he’s not comfortable on the broom.

“So, to make sure you fly correctly before the Quidditch game, he put me in charge inn training you!”

Wait.

_What?_

_._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well..... Poor Eisuke. That's all. And Shinichi is so bashful rn it's killing me.
> 
> Thanks for reading so far~


	6. Unexpected Challenge

_He needs a_ tutor _for flying?_

“Are you serious right now?” Shinichi is literally ignoring the fact that he’s still in Kaito’s arms, which the other boy happily accept.

“Yeah, well, I quote Mr. Shiratori as he said 'the headmaster will kill me if this happen again!’ or something.”

_Wait wait, Kaito mentioned something about Quidditch?_

“Wait you said something about Quidditch?”

“Ah right! Miss Sato recommended you to play in Quidditch game to Mr. Takagi who visited. I’ll bet you be Seeker.”

“Wow…. Okay….” Said Shinichi. He had a lot of information to take in. He glanced at the clock, showing it is 6:13 pm means dinner time. And in cue, Shinichi’s stomach was rumbling. Kaito laughed.

“I’ll take it you’re hungry?”

Shinichi nodded and got up from the bed only to stumble. Kaito caught him before he fall. Shinichi felt embarrassed for being weak.

“Let me carry you. Not only you’re light headed from the blood loss, your right knee is still weak from the impact.”

And with a lot of arguing, Shinichi found himself defeated and got a piggyback ride. Shinichi felt his cheeks heat up. At least it’s better than being carried like a princess.

When they arrived at the dining hall, the chattering seemed to stop as they saw a Ravenclaw and a Gryffindor together. Not only that, but it’s _the_ Kudo got _carried_ by one and only Kuroba.

Kaito didn’t care about the attention though. He proceeded to Shinichi’s table before he got stop by someone.

And by someone I mean the headmaster.

Yuusaku looked at his son’s knee then at Kaito, wanting an explanation.

“What is the meaning of this, Kaito-kun? What happen?”

“Uncle Yuusaku, he-”

“I fell.”

Yuusaku stared at his son who’s determinedly look at him. He raised an eyebrow and made 'are you joking right now?’ face. But Shinichi continued.

“I fell from a broom at flying class because of my own stupidity. Kaito here saved me.”

Shinichi knew better than lying to _his father_ who is obviously a detective. So his father just let it slide.

“Alright then. Just be careful next time, alright?” he patted his hair and walk outside the dining hall, but not before giving him the ‘you better talk later’ face.

Shinichi sighed in relief while Kaito went to his table. But before he does so, Shinichi grabbed Kaito’s arm and put a hand near Kaito’s ear, whispering something.

“Thank you, Kaito.” And he pecked his cheek secretly.

This time it’s Kaito’s turn to get shocked and blush on his face. He quickly said 'anytime!’ before ran to his chair. Shinichi chuckled softly.

“I don’t know that you’re now buddy buddy with the prankster. How’s your leg?” said Heiji who just arrived.

“It’s still sucks. Where have you been?” he began to eat. Today’s event was making him hungry.

“I was in my room and took a bath. I got dirty because of that snob kid from Ravenclaw.” Said Heiji while grumpily stabbed his steak.

Shinichi noticed that Ran shyly glanced at the Ravenclaw table. So he decided to ask.

“Why so fidgety, Ran? Looking for someone?”

She snapped her head to Shinichi, startled. She quickly laughed it off nervously.

“Ahahah… I-it's nothing really!”

She continued to eat her salad. Before he could ask more a tap on shoulder took his attention. He turned around to see Haibara.

“Oh, hi Haibara. We haven’t got the chance to talk. So what’s up?”

“Well, Kudo-kun, when Ms. Sato dismissed the class early, I went to Prof. Agasa's lab and help him with potion brewing.” She handed him a bottle.

“It’s a Wiggenweld potion. And I know you like coffee so I put some flavor in it. Use it well.” Shinichi took it and grinned.

“Thanks, Haibara.”

“Attention, children. My name is Sharon, the Head of the Slytherin. I’m going to present you the current score for each house. The banner will hang in each class and in dining hall. May the best house win.”

Everyone look at the banner.

_Slytherin : 120_

_Gryffindor : 115_

_Ravenclaw : 90_

_Hufflepuff : 87_

“We lost by 5 points!” said one of the Ravenclaw student. One of the upperclassmen stood up.

“Don’t worry guys. We still have a Quidditch game. We can win!” He’s the captain of Gryffindor Quidditch, Tooru Amuro.

Amuro looked at Shinichi and grinned.

“And the key to winning this year match lays in you, Kudo Shinichi. You will be our youngest Seeker.”

Shinichi gulped.

He didn’t expect to receive this much experience as a first year.

* * *

At the other table.

“Kuroba, you look like you went to heaven and met an angel. What happened?” said Haibara as she walked back to the table, only to find the prankster smiling and staring into space.

Kaito sighed dreamily at her words.

“I guess I did, met an angel. I even carried him.” Said Kaito, thinking back about what happened. He couldn’t believe he just got kissed. He stared at a certain cute Gryffindor with love in his eyes. He didn’t even bother to poker face now.

“Wait, you mean Kudo Shinichi?” asked Haibara who sounded a bit surprised.

By Kaito’s look that directed to Shinichi, she got her answer already. She shook her head.

“Well whatever. The upperclassmen asked me to tell you something.”

Kaito unwillingly pried his eyes from Shinichi to Haibara who looked serious. He arched an eyebrow.

“What is it?”

* * *

Weeks passed and it’s almost time for Quidditch game. No thanks to Kaito, Shinichi now able to fly normally. He just had to switch his broom and trained his balance, though he still want to use it like a hover board.

For the past weeks, they also competed with tests and the top first year student is Shinichi, followed by Kaito who’s lost by 10 points (if you are wondering, it’s because he prank someone in History test for staring at Shinichi so his score got minus 10 in supposed to 100), and then Hakuba, Haibara, and lastly Hattori as they’re the top 5.

But for houses, Ravenclaw's now leading by 15 points different than Gryffindor. Today is the day the lions take the lead back from the raven. Shinichi decided that he will make Gryffindor no. 1, despite his love for Ravenclaw.

This Quidditch match is between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Shinichi felt nervousness in his stomach but also the excitement. Probably came from his mother who also get excited when playing Quidditch. 

His dad no longer the principal since Megure's back. But he teaches advanced magic for third years and above also for grading test, so he is watching his son's game. Also of course, her mother won’t miss her son’s first game.

As the ensemble play, Quidditch players enter the field. Shinichi could see the crowds excited for the game, but what made him shocked is the opponent in front of him.

There is _Kaito._

_._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love their cute interaction. It's kinda cringey but I can live with that.


	7. Unexpected Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, Kaito got requited by Ravenclaw's Quidditch team since the supposed Seeker is currently injured. Since Kaito aims to be the greatest Quidditch player, this is a great start.

_“Hello everyone! My name is Enomoto Azusa and I’m your host for today. Welcome to the annual Quidditch game!”_

The game was on and everything went fast. Ravenclaw might be a house that’s not interested in quidditch. Well at least not as much as learning. But somehow when Kaito’s in it, he could challenge him and neck to neck with his skill.

Kaito’s the Ravenclaw Seeker, but he suddenly holding a bat to hit a bludger at Gryffindor’s chaser.

Shinichi looked in surprised. _He is good even though It’s his first game!_

Kaito caught Shinichi staring and grinned at him

“What’s the matter? Admiring me much?”

_Grrr! That overconfident bastard!_

Gryffindor lost by 50 points gap with little time left. And all because of Kaito and his versatile play. But then Shinichi saw a flash of gold past through him. He immediately search his surrounding and found it. The small golden ball.

Shinichi quickly flew to the flying ball, focused. He managed to dodge all the bludger and flew around the field.

_Just a little more…_

“Quite fun playing with you, you know?”

“Ack-!”

Shinichi startled as he saw Kaito currently flying next to him.

_How can he get here so fast?!_

“I won’t lose to you, Kaito.” He eyed the ball. Kaito smirked.

“We’ll see about that.”

After flying around and maneuvering through the field, Shinichi stood on the broom and tried to catch the golden Snitch. Kaito who was about to grab the Snitch just noticed how suddenly wobbly Shinichi got.

_Wait, is it from a spell?!_

Kaito looked around the stadium trying to find any suspicious thing. But when he went back to Shinichi, everything happened so fast.

Shinichi stumbled forward and fell from his broom. Good thing it was not a long fall, but enough to hurt his body, since he went on a super-fast speed. It supposed though, but surprisingly he landed on something soft.

Everyone looked at the ground that full of dust from the ground, worrying but wanting to know who grabbed the Snitch.

Shinichi coughed from the dirt while the man under him just laughed. Apparently they had an ambiguous position, Kaito laid on the ground with Shinichi on top of him. The man who became his cushion put his hand on the other's cheek, rubbing some dirt off. Their faces only a couple inch away.

“You’re not fair, Shin-chan…”

A hand went up showing the golden Snitch.

“You made me _have_ to protect you instead of winning the game.”

The crowd cheered.

_“T-the Gryffindor caught the Golden Snitch! It’s 150 points for the Gryffindor and end of the game!”_

Shinichi sat up and looked at Kaito who’s still under him, not that Kaito mind.

“You know you could easily evade me from running into you and catch the ball. Why bother?”

The man who saved him again sat up too and grinned charmingly. He patted some dirt off Shinichi's hair.

“We were flying at high speed. Of course I don’t want you to get hurt.” He said that and went to kiss his hand.

_Really. This guy._

_What a fucking prince charming._

* * *

“OI KUDO!!!”

As Shinichi walked with Kaito in the Courtyard, Heiji and Ran ran to them with Hakuba and Aoko followed after. Heiji ran to Shinichi to hug him as congratulation but Shinichi was being pulled away by Kaito to his chest so Heiji who hug the air stumbled. Kaito snickered and Heiji glared him.

“Shinichi, congrats! You were amazing!” said Ran after she caught up.

Hakuba who’s calmly walk with Aoko joined in.

“As expected of Kudo-kun. You beat Kuroba easily” said Hakuba smugly facing Kaito. Kaito grinned in mischief .

“What did you say, shitty Hakuba~?”

And by instant, Hakuba’s clothes turned into a puffy blue dress with a bow on his head. _Twitched_.

“A princess ought to keep her mouth shut, Hakuba-chan~”

“PFFT _! BAHAHAHA”_ Heiji couldn’t hold his laughter. _twitched._

“Why you _imbecile_ -”

When Kaito about to dodge Hakuba’s punch, he flinched. This of course didn’t go unnoticed by Shinichi and Hakuba himself. Hakuba sighed, annoyed.

“Whatever, I’m going back to my dorm.”

After he left, Shinichi looked at Kaito.

“You shouldn’t bother Hakuba-san so much, Kaito. It’s like you prank him almost everyday.” Kaito shrugged.

It’s Hakuba fault though. Every time he saw them together talking about Holmes, he could see excitement in Shinichi’s beautiful eyes. Hakuba is also interest in Shinichi. He couldn’t help but feel jealous.

“But, to more important matter. As I thought, you hurt pretty bad, right?” said Shinichi, voice filled with concern. Kaito just grinned.

“Don’t worry, I’m used to this since I practiced flying a lot with my dad.”

“But still…”

“That’s right, Kuroba-kun. You shouldn’t force yourself.”

It’s Haibara. She came to them with a bottle of potion. Probably wiggenweld potion. Kaito smiled sheepishly.

“It can’t be help, right, Haibara-chan?” Kaito wordlessly accepted her potion and drank it. _Mmmm chocolate._

“Of course the knight had to play hero and saved the princess who didn’t even realize she was in distress.” Haibara gave Shinichi a look saying ‘I know you just did something dangerous and could give professor heart attack.’

Shinichi just laughed awkwardly before he realized.

“Wait, I’m not a princess!”

After a couple of bickering, suddenly a girl in black short hair came to him.

“Um… you’re Kudo-kun right? I’m Masumi Sera” said the girl.

Shinichi noticed the blue and silver necktie. A Ravenclaw. He looked at his friends, silently asking if any of them know her. When he looked at Ran he surprised. _Ran is…. Blushing?_

“Yeah, do you need something?” Shinichi eyed the girl and glanced at Ran who keep staring at her shyly.

“I want to congratulate you. Also, I’m a fan of your dad’s book! But I haven’t got the chance to introduce myself because, you know, Kuroba being scary and all.” Masumi smiled sheepishly.

He didn’t understand why Kaito had something to do with this, but Shinichi brushed it off with a smile.

“Thank you. It’s nice to know other people from Ravenclaw except Kaito and Haibara.” Masumi grinned.

“Congrats again, Kudo! I’ll see you around.” And then Masumi looked at Ran. She smiled and nodded as a greeting and went back.

Ran just stared at the girl who just left and sighed. A tap on her shoulder startled her.

“S-Shinichi?!” her best friend looked at her and wiggled his eyebrows.

“So, tell me what’s up between you and that tomboy girl.” Ran looked away and huffed.

“S-she’s just a girl who h-help me in the library one time. A-and she’s not someone special.” Shinichi smirked, able to see through his best friend's lie.

“Ya’ mean Masumi-kun? She’s cool ya' know. Great at sports n' evry’thing. She’s goin' to apply for next year Quidditch team with me. I 'new her from playing basketball wit’ er few times before”

Said Heiji as he joins them. Shinichi glared at him then sighed. It seemed his friend completely oblivious to what just happened.

Aoko joined them too with Kazuha. She might as well pull Kaito’s ear for the stunt he pulled on Hakuba. Kaito yelped but got ignored.

“So~ anyone had plan after the final exam week? We should do something together!.” Said Aoko still pulling Kaito’s ear. Kaito smacked her hand off his ear and grinned.

“We should have a picnic!”

And by that it decided. They had a picnic near a big tree after the examination week. Shinichi of course, gladly took the 1st place while Kaito 2nd. He lost by 10 points because he prank the same guy before who ask Shinichi his number, so he got his score cut. _Again._

Kazuha, Aoko, and Sonoko were chatting and gossiping. Makoto was meditating. Heiji and Saguru competed each other in wizard’s chess. Shinichi decided to invite Sera and she had a wonderful talk with Ran. Ai and Akako who passed by them join in and they introduced themselves. After they got to know each other, they talked with excitement in their eyes as if they just found their long lost twin. Evil twin for sure.

And lastly, Shinichi currently leaned to the tree reading book about magical creature while Kaito lay his head on Shinichi’s lap, hovering some cards and small tricks. Kaito is happy that Shinichi's getting comfortable with him.

“Ne, Shin-chan. Why are you reading that? Isn’t that for like, third year?”

“I’m trying to find your species, _Stultus Kaito_ ” ( _Stultus_ means stupid in latin)

“Hmpf, meanie.” Shinichi laughed. Genuinely.

And Kaito found himself mesmerized by his laugh and his cards fell to his chest. Kaito blushed lightly.

_God, he doesn't know what he has done to him._

Meanwhile Shinichi, who's being oblivious about Kaito, just smile to the sky, thinking back about his first year here. Being in Gryffindor is not so bad after all. And all the unexpected events turned out to be not so bad at all. Especially with Kaito (Not that he's gonna admit it).

"Ne... Kaito..."

"What is it, Shin-chan?" Shinichi patted his head, smiling a little.

:"Thanks for saving me. Twice." Kaito felt his inside got warmed. and he smiles back.

"I will always protect you, Shinichi."

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you go. A whole First year story of Kaishin in Hogwarts.
> 
> Here is a preview for next book. Please don't wait for it.
> 
> “Kuroba, you need to listen to me.” 
> 
> “And just what in the bloody hell does the snob prince want to talk to me about?”
> 
> “It’s about Kudo-kun.”
> 
> “What? What about him? If this is one of you tricks to get close to my Shinichi-”
> 
> “Somebody wants to hurt him!”
> 
> “….What?”
> 
> .  
> There you go. Thanks for reading this. I wish you all well.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the bad grammar. I really love to find more Kaishin and also Hogwarts!AU fanfiction, but since there isn't that many, here is mine. I'm not a Harry Potter expert or anything, so please excuse my lack of knowledge about HP. This is my first fanfiction that I post too, so, sorry for the inexperience!


End file.
